Amelia Harvey
Amelia Harvey is a fictional character in the 1995 ''Casper'' feature film. She is the late wife of afterlife therapist Dr. James Harvey and is the mother of Kat Harvey. She dies before the start of the film, but instead of becoming a ghost, she crossed over and became an angel, wishing to help those in need. She is portrayed by Amy Brenneman. ''Casper'' Amelia is first mentioned on the Hard Copy news report that Casper watches about her husband James. She is shown in a photograph on her husband's desk while Dr. Harvey is trying to contact the dead in a seance. It is revealed that Dr. Harvey has become an afterlife therapist in an effort to find the ghost of his late wife Amelia, but their daughter Kat is unhappy that she never gets to stay very long in any school, thus not being able to make any lasting friends. While the Harveys are traveling to Friendship Maine where Whipstaff Manor is located the two have a brief argument over whether or not they are looking for Amelia who Dr. Harvey believes is a ghost, Kat also disbelieves in ghosts telling her father that there is no such thing as ghosts and that Amelia is not one. Kat says that she wants to be somewhere where she could make a friend which is the same quality that Casper has. Dr. Harvey stops the car and promises that if he doesn't find what he is looking for then his assignment could be his last, she asks "deal?" and Kat does her pinky promise deal with her father when he answers "deal" The father and daughter then proceed to Whipstaff. Later in their first session with Dr. Harvey, the Ghostly Trio trash several of his possessions. Dr. Harvey lets them do this until they try to destroy a photograph of his wife. To his surprise, the trio display an awareness of Amelia and Stinkie mentions that she's like an angel to him. When he asks them whether they have a way of contacting others of their kind. They tell him that it involves a lot of difficult paperwork, but that they'll manage it if he keeps "that ghoul Crittenden off our backs." Dr. Harvey agrees. Stretch then gets Fatso to go fetch Amelia. A light appears at the doors of the library and Stretch and Stinkie tells Dr. Harvey "go". Dr. Harvey approaches the doors, opens them and steps inside he begins to whisper "Amelia?" But Fatso appears instead as a lady and kisses Dr. Harvey until he faints. Amelia is mentioned again while Casper and Kat are lying in bed together. Kat says that sometimes she does forgets things. Like her mother Amelia when she was alive, the sound of her making breakfast downstairs, the way she would put on her lipstick so carefully, her soap that she bathed in, when she hugged her she breathe in so deep, and how every night before she would go to sleep her mother would whisper in her ear stardust in the eyes, rosy cheeks and a happy girl in the morning". When Kat asks Casper that if her mom was a ghost would she forget her, Casper replies "no she never forget you". Amelia is mentioned again when Dr. Harvey told Kat that she always made her Halloween costumes, but Kat corrects him, saying that it was her mom that did that. Later during Kat's Halloween party as a depressed and lonely Casper sulks in his room he tosses his baseball into the air but it disappears on the third try. He looks up from the floorboards and sees a light. As it shines down in front of him it forms into Amelia, who is wearing a red dress and floating like an angel (which implies that she is now an angel instead of a ghost). Amelia tells Casper that what he did for Kat was very noble (reminding him of when he used his late father's invention called the Lazarus to bring her husband James back to life), and she knows she won't forget it. Kat needs her father, and Amelia knows his father won't forget it either. This surprises Casper, as he didn't know she knew his father. Amelia tells Casper that he fulfilled his father's greatest dream and she knows he is very very proud of him, and for what he's done, she's giving Casper his dream in return: a chance to be alive again. However, she tells him that it's just for the Halloween party, which she refers to as "sort of a Cinderella deal". When Casper asks if he had until midnight, she answers "Ten". When Casper pointed out that Cinderella had until midnight, Amelia replies that "Cinderella wasn't twelve years old". She then blows stardust on Casper, which turns him human. Moments later, the now human Casper joins the Halloween party. He finds Kat, who appears to be the only one without a date, and the two walked into the foyer to join the other kids. As Dr. Harvey looks on, he hears a sound from behind him and turns around to see what it is. Amelia finally appears to her husband and says "Hello, James". When he asks how she tells him "Let's just say you know three crazy ghosts who kept their word". She tells him that she knows he's been searching for her for many years and explains to him that he and Kat loved her so well when she was alive that she had no unfinished business, and tells him to not let her become his. She also tells him that Kat is growing up so beautifully because of him. He tells her that it is no wonder how much he misses her so. Although she assures him that he is doing a good job taking care of Kat, she also gives him some "motherly" advice: "Don't pick up the extension every time she gets a phone call, french fries are not a breakfast food and don't ask her to wear a t-shirt under... her bathing suit" as her husband agrees with her. When the clock strikes at ten (which Casper is now aware of), Dr. Harvey asks Amelia where she's going, and she tells him "Where I can watch over both of you until we're together again". She returns to the afterlife. Birth Amelia Louise was born in 1958. She presumably married Dr. James Harvey in 1978. She later gave birth to her daughter Kathleen "Kat" Harvey in 1982. Death Amelia Harvey died in October 1993. Trivia *Prior to the events of Casper, it was explained that her husband James had been searching for her spirit for many years. It's unknown when she died, but presumably, she might have died two years before the events of the first film. *Amelia was mentioned by several characters throughout the film. Her husband James and her daughter Kat have mentioned her three times. Stinkie mentioned her once and during the scene in the library, there was a hint that she was revealed to be an angel when Stinkie says she's "like an angel" to him. *Amelia's only human form was of her angel self. She appeared to Casper in his room up in the attic. Then she appeared to her husband by the stairs near a window next to the foyer during Kat's Halloween party. *During the course of the film, it was never addressed of what caused Amelia's death. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Harvey family Category:Ghosts Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Casper (film) Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters